Blue Jeans - A Divergent Fanfiction
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Blue Jeans – A Divergent Fanfiction Sinopse: O/s "I will love you 'till the end of time, I would wait a milion years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine…" Mais uma dessas cenas Fourtris que nos fazem querer pular da janela. – Dont judge me, I just learned with Veronica.


**Hello peps! tava com essa ideia na cabeça desde que terminei de ler Insurgent, então, aqui está (:**

**sou total e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Tobias, espero que vocês gostem disso aqui. a historia se passa logo após o final de Insurgent então, quem ainda não leu e não quer spoillers, sugiro não ler.  
**

**então, é isso.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**(PoV Beatrice Prior)**

Eu nunca tratei uma paisagem do medo levianamente depois que enfrentei as minhas... E as dele.

Seis e Quatro, nós éramos chamados assim agora; para mim, ainda éramos apenas Tris e Tobias. Ele era toda família que eu tinha agora, uma vez que minha relação com Caleb foi destruída quando ele se juntou ao lado inimigo.

Tendo que lidar com o status de "celebridade", nós, irmãos Prior, não estávamos nada interessados em bancar os legais de Chicago. Eu, por exemplo, estava muito satisfeita na minha condição por enquanto.

Ser neta de Edith Prior não estava nos meus planos, eu não queria ter nada a ver com isso, no entanto estou aqui.

Até Christina, por mais que não admitisse, começou a me tratar diferente e eu me segurava muito para não lhe dizer tudo. Como sempre.

Só havia uma pessoa que me tratava da mesma forma. Ele.

Tobias Eaton era o tipo de garoto que, eu tenho certeza, nunca me imaginei casada. Mas, outra vez contrariando as expectativas, eu o amava mais do que a mim mesma – e acho que já provara isso varias vezes.

E ele também não cansava de provar isso, do jeito estranho dele, mas era o que eu mais amava em tudo. Ok, talvez ele fosse teimoso, estupido, insensato, me deixasse nervosa muitas vezes, mas era pra ele quem eu corria no fim das contas.

Me despedi de Christina, Lynn e Uriah e voltei para a casa de Evelyn Eaton para pegar alguns pertences; oh, a adorável mamãe desaparecida que agora disputava comigo cada instantinho da atenção de Tobias. Era como se algum de nós tivesse culpa que Marcus fosse um bastardo doentio que espancava a própria família. Eu evitava ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.

Tobias estava em algum lugar por aí, não tínhamos nos falado desde o almoço e eu deixei um bilhete em seu travesseiro para ele saber onde eu estava.

Já era mais de meia noite quando cheguei a minha antiga casa, a antiga casa da Família Prior; eu sabia que Caleb tinha vindo aqui ontem ou hoje. A porta do quarto dele estava aberta e seus esconderijos de livros estavam vazios. Eu realmente queria sentir que tinha meu irmão de volta, mas ele tinha levado _"facção antes do sangue"_ longe demais.

Demorei mais do que o de costume no banho, pensando em como sentia falta dos meus pais; meu pai com todo seu jeito sério, e minha mãe sempre tão doce e atenciosa...

Eu nunca seria tão boa como eles. Mas eu tentaria. Eu jamais envergonharia meus pais como Caleb fez. Nunca.

- Tris? – uma batida na porta me fez pular. Fechei o chuveiro e puxei a toalha da pia.

- Sim? – enrolei uma toalha em meus cabelos e saí do banheiro.

Tobias estava sentado na beira da cama, aquele olhar pensativo que o fazia parecer mais velho.

Músculos no meu estomago começaram a se contrair.

- Ei, vi seu bilhete. Então, eu posso ficar aqui ou quer ficar sozinha? Porque se quiser, eu não ligo e...

- Shhhhhh. – tapei o rosto dele com minha mão e ele a lambeu.

- Ew, Tobias. Que porcaria. – passei a mão na toalha.

- Porcaria por quê? Até onde eu sei, você acabou de sair do banho e sua mão está limpa, certo?

Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

- Então, - começou ele de novo – você não me disse se quer que eu fique aqui ou se vou embora.

Tirei a toalha dos cabelos, enquanto procurava um pente e um prendedor na penteadeira. Desembaracei os cabelos, olhando para o espelho e vi Tobias reprimindo um sorriso.

Fingir não reparar quando ele levantou e me abraçou por trás; ficamos os dois encarando o espelho, meu cabelo claro, agora mais crescido contrastando com seu cabelo escuro também maior agora.

- Se você não se importa, eu estou tentando arrumar meus cabelos molhados.

Um arrepio percorreu minha coluna quando sua boca fez contato com minha nuca.

- Tris... – ele sussurrou, sua respiração quente levando o pouco de concentração que tinha.

- Fica comigo essa noite. – Minha voz saiu baixa. Não tinha ideia de onde tirei forças para responder.

Em um momento estávamos na frente do espelho e no outro, eu fui imprensada entre Tobias e a cama.

Nessas horas eu gostaria de entender porque essa era uma das cenas presentes na minha paisagem do medo. Minha pulsação estourava nos ouvidos, nossa respiração pesada e ruidosa tomando cada canto do quarto.

- Tobias... – ele atacou minha boca antes que eu pudesse explicar pela milésima vez.

- Logo, logo – ele se separou um pouco de mim – você será a Cinco – seus olhos ficaram tão escuros, quase negros – e eu serei um dos caras mais felizes da terra.

Tobias não jogava limpo. Ele sabia que eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, e também sabia que eu podia enfrentar aquele medo.

- Quer tentar? – ele chupou meu pescoço, eu quase podia sentir o hematoma se formando.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Estamos numa cama e tudo que me cobre é uma toalha. Se me fizer essa pergunta de novo, eu vou te por para fora.

Ele riu, me beijando mais uma vez.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha Tris?

- Eu sou uma Beatrice Prior muito, muito irritada com meu namorado.

Sua boca se grudou a minha de novo, daquela forma bruta que só Tobias tinha. Ok, eu não tinha beijado outros garotos, mas ele era o suficiente para mim.

Estava quente aqui. Muito quente. Onde estava o ar?

- Pano demais. – ele resmungou enquanto eu puxava sua camisa de mal jeito e me ajeitava mais na cama.

Cada respiração parecia arrancada dos meus pulmões. Eu só via Tobias; seu gosto, seu toque, todo seu calor em cima de mim.

Não se podia ver muito, mas a lua crescente iluminava o suficiente pra ver o reflexo nos olhos azuis de Tobias.

- Toalha, Tris... – ele gemeu em meu ouvido. Ele deixou minha toalha escorregar e, por incrível que parecesse, eu não me sentia exposta.

Parecia que estávamos ali por horas, beijos intermináveis e toques suaves, cada vez mais intimidantes.

Eu ia explodir, mal conseguia aguentar suas mãos descendo por minha barriga e então voltando quando parecia que ia finalmente me saciar, ele subia, me fazendo gritar quase desesperada.

- Argh! – gritei frustrada, empurrando ele para o lado.

- Ei, o que foi? – Tobias me abraçou de lado, dando pequenos beijos em meu pescoço.

Bufei, irritada demais para ceder.

- O que foi? Tobias, você pode, por favor, decidir o que quer? Eu te disse, estou muito disposta a tentar essa noite e é isso o que você faz? Me provocar e então sair?

Ele riu baixo, empurrando meu cabelo do pescoço.

- Ah, Tris... Eu só estou tentando fazer isso mais fácil para você. É tão ruim assim?

Me virei para ele, beijando-o lentamente, me deixando levar mais uma vez.

Era impossível não me derreter com ele me beijando dessa forma que deveria ser proibido, então, me apertei mais forte contra seu corpo.

Um palavrão baixo escapou da minha garganta e ele riu.

Suas mãos estavam por toda parte enquanto eu me agarrava em seus ombros e suas costas como se fosse a ultima coisa na minha vida.

- Não me faça implorar, _Quatro_. – Presumi que seria um sussurro sexy, nos meus ouvidos pareceu um lamento desesperado.

Acho que surtiu o efeito que eu pretendia e ele me apertou com força, com muita força.

- Me chame assim novamente e eu não respondo por mim. – ele rosnou e desceu para meu pescoço.

Chegamos de novo a um ponto insuportável. Eu o queria – não, eu precisava dele agora.

- Por favor, por favor... – gemi vergonhosamente enquanto ele apertou minha cintura com uma mão e levou a outra a meu rosto.

- Você sabe que pode me pedir para parar a qualquer hora, não sabe?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele me beijou de novo.

Deixei que ele separasse minhas pernas devagar, sentindo suas mãos ainda em minhas coxas.

- Tobias... – sim, ele me tocou lá. E eu vi estrelas. Vi a via láctea diante dos meus olhos.

Ele estava prestes a acabar com o meu desespero, o nosso, quando...

- Tris, você tá... Oh meu deus.

E tomou tudo de mim para não levantar nua daquela cama e matar meu próprio irmão.

- Que droga, Caleb! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui! – me cobri com o lençol, ainda enroscada em Tobias.

- Eu ouvi sua voz e... Você não parecia muito bem. Quer dizer, você está bem, não está?

- Eu estava. E estaria muito melhor agora se VOCÊ não tivesse nos interrompido.

- Ah, sim. Er... Poxa, Tris me desculpa, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui essa noite. – ele encarou Tobias – cara, foi mal. Eu, eu já vou. Tchau.

Ele fechou a porta e correu escada a baixo. Eu enfiei a cara nos travesseiros, respirando o cheiro dele impregnado nos lençóis.

- Desculpa pelo babaca do meu irmão.

- Sem problemas – ele riu. – Por enquanto, você ainda é minha Seis.

Tobias me abraçou e eu escutei seu coração bater, agora mais calmo e ritmado. O sono veio aos poucos, e eu senti a paz tomar conta do quarto.

Eu era Beatrice, Tris Prior. Divergente, neta de Edith Prior. Seis paisagens do medo, enfrentei coisas terríveis. E no momento, minha maior preocupação era não conseguir ter uma noite decente com Tobias. Meu Quatro.

Afinal, até quando a paz iria durar?

-xx-

* * *

**não me matem pelo amor de deus kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkk para as meninas Team Caleb, superem isso. eu gosto dele tá?**

**mas poxa gente, se a Veronica que é a criadora disso aqui tudo não escreveu a sexcene Fourtris, quem sou eu né?**

**hahaha 22 de outubro a gente fala sobre isso. espero de coração que vocês tenha curtido e me digam o que acharam! bring me reviews (:**

**até a proxima!**


End file.
